Mon pire cauchemar
by HeyBobby
Summary: Lorsque les rêves deviennent réalité...


**Hey ! Petite fic inspirée d'une histoire de lasurvolte (sa fic Dream catcher plus précisément). J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture^^.**

Narration

_Pensée_

*lieu et action*

**Mon pire cauchemar**

_C'est beau de faire des rêves, n'est-ce pas ? Mais s'ils se réalisent c'est encore mieux. Mon rêve inespéré est devenu réalité…_

_Flash back_

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que j'avais réalisé que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour Naruto. J'ai mis un bon moment pour l'admettre, mais oui, je l'aime. Heureusement pour moi, il ne pouvait pas s'apercevoir de mes sentiments, je suis une personne froide et maître d'elle-même, ce changement était donc imperceptible. Et je faisais ce rêve, toujours le même… Je suis seul avec lui dans une sorte de placard (va savoir pourquoi) et je profite de cet espace restreint pour le mettre à la merci de mon désir. Sa peau bronzée perlée de sueur, ses yeux embués de désirs ardents... Et bien évidemment, je me réveille toujours au moment le plus intéressant, comme si mon cerveau savait que de toute manière il ne se passerait rien et que ce rêve était insensé… Mais j'avais quand même vraiment envie de voir la suite… Enfin, bref, mon quotidien était toujours le même mais mes pensées avaient changé… Je n'espérais pas grand-chose, seulement un peu d'attention de la part de Naruto. Un simple regard me rendait heureux. Ses yeux saphirs étaient si beaux… Comme tout le reste de sa personne d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas par quel hasard j'ai pu rencontrer cet être merveilleux mais depuis je chéris chaque jour passé en sa compagnie. Je l'aime et je crois bien que je l'aimerai toujours même si je suis voué à rester seul en retour. Son cœur ne m'appartiendra jamais… Il est déjà destiné à une autre personne. C'est mieux ainsi, au moins il pourra fonder une famille et être heureux avec ses gamins jouant joyeusement avec lui. Je ne vais pas mentir, c'est vrai que cela m'attriste énormément… Mais, il faut faire avec et rester optimiste… Il m'a bien dit qu'il me considérait comme son ami, c'est déjà ça. Il n'est pas indifférent, ce serait pire que tout. Il ne m'appartiendra jamais mais au moins je peux rester à ses côtés, ce qui est déjà une chance inespérée. Chaque jour je le vois, je lui parle, je ris avec lui, je me bats à ses côtés… Chaque jour est vécu en sa présence et c'est ainsi que je veux que soit ma vie. _

- Sasuke ! *Agite sa main devant mon visage* Hého ! Tu n'es plus avec moi là.

- *Revenant sur Terre* Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- J'ai vu ça. Un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je pensais à mon avenir.

- *Dubitatif* Ton avenir ?

- Oui… Bon, on se dépêche un peu, sinon, demain on sera encore là…

- Ca va, ça va… Je me dépêche. Mais c'est dur aussi, je n'arrive pas à bouger cette foutue porte. Elle est bloquée.

- Sauf qu'il va bien falloir que tu arrives à l'ouvrir pour prendre ce putain de parchemin que l'Hokage nous a envoyés chercher si tu veux rentrer.

- C'est bon, je sais bien.

- Tu as essayé au moins d'appuyer sur la pierre bizarre à droite ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- *Ton sarcastique* Je ne sais pas, comme ça, une peu d'intelligence peut-être.

- Haha, très drôle. C'est ça, prends moi pour un abruti. Voilà, j'ai appuyé sur ta pierre et que ce passe-t-il ? Ri…

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Peu après, la lourde porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Oh tiens, comme c'est étrange…

- Oh toi, c'est bon !

- *Petit rire*… Bon, au moins on va pouvoir rentrer vite fait. Allez, prends ce fichu parchemin et on s'en va.

- Ouais ouais… *Saisit*

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler avant de s'effondrer.

- Merde… Vite Naruto,*lui lançant une corde* attrape !

Après être à nouveau sur leurs pieds, ils se firent attaquer par plusieurs ninjas. Leur combat dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ce qui les obligea à trouver un endroit où dormir.

//

*Une fois à l'hôtel*

- Je suis désolé messieurs, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chambre de libre.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je suis crevé, ça fera l'affaire.

- Bien. Voici les clés.

*Dans la chambre*

- Oh non, ne me dit pas qu'en plus il n'y a qu'un lit double !

- Ca ne me dérange pas de dormir par terre.

- Non, c'est bon, on a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'espère seulement que tes ronflements ne m'empêcheront pas de dormir.

- Baka ! Je ne ronfle pas !

- *Rire* Ouais ouais, allez, au lit, faut se lever tôt demain.

- *Marmonne* Je ne ronfle pas…

Naruto s'endormit instantanément suivi de près par Sasuke.

_Hum… Toujours ce rêve…_

Puis, il se réveilla comme à l'accoutumée.

_Pouh… Décidemment, je ne saurai jamais la fin… Mais, qu'est ce que c'est que ce poids sur moi ?_

Sasuke se rendit compte avec stupeur que Naruto pendant son sommeil l'avait enlacé fermement.

_Merde… Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir le rôle d'une peluche… Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il ronfle… Je ne vais pas dire que ce n'est pas agréable… Mais c'est très gênant tout de même…Sa proximité… Son souffle chaud… Ses mains sur mon torse…Mais…mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ses mains sont en train de glisser… Ah… Ca chatouille… Humm, non, non… Elles vont trop loin là… Naruto… Arrête… Pas là… Je vais…_

Sasuke se leva brusquement et se mit au-dessus de Naruto, entourant son visage de ses mains.

- Hé ! *Secoue* Naruto réveille toi !

- Hummm… *A moitié endormi* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? *Surpris* Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire…

- Ah bon ?

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me prendre pour ta peluche.

- *Rougis* Mais… mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. *Détourne les yeux* Tu pourrais descendre s'il te plaît ?

- *Rire* Pourquoi ? Est-ce que par hasard ma position te déplairait ?

- Non… C'est juste que ça me met mal à l'aise…

- Ah bon… *Sourire* Et si je me penche ?

- Non… Je… Laisse-moi.

- Humm… Pas très convainquant…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- C'est de ta faute. Je n'ai plus sommeil… Il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose à faire pour retrouver l'envie de dormir….

- Tu insinues quoi là ?

- Absolument rien…

- Sasuke… Tu fais flipper…

- *D'une voix sensuelle* Hummm… C'est de ta faute… Alors c'est à toi de m'aider…

- Mais… mais…

- Et puis… tu m'as enlacé tendrement… ton souffle chaud jouant dans ma nuque et tes mains audacieuses parcourant mon torse jusqu'à…

- *Le coupant* Stop ! Arrête…

- Non… Tu m'as excité… C'est de ta faute… C'est à toi de la réparer…

- *Rougis* Mais…mais… je suis un homme…

- Et alors ? Ca ne me pose aucun problème. Toi oui ?

- Pas particulièrement… C'est juste que…

- Tu ne voudras jamais le faire avec moi…

- C'est que…

- *Déception* C'est bon laisse tomber. *Se réinstalle dans les couvertures, lui tournant le dos* Bonne nuit.

- Sasuke…

Voyant bien le mal être de son compagnon, Naruto décida de lui faire plaisir.

- Sasuke… C'est d'accord.

- Non. Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer. Je vois très bien que ça te dégoute.

- Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu avais de telles envies…

- Laisse tomber, j'ai dit.

- *L'attrape fermement et se positionne au dessus de lui* Oh, hé ! Tu ne vas pas faire ton grincheux maintenant ! Tu vas me faire l'amour point barre ! Tu m'as compris ?

- Mais… Tu…

Sa phrase fut coupée par Naruto qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Sasuke d'abord surpris, mit un peu de temps à répondre à ce baiser. Mais petit à petit, le désir monta en lui… Il fit rouler Naruto sur le dos et enleva leurs vêtements. Il l'embrassa passionnément, fit danser leur langue puis s'attaqua à son cou. Il titilla ensuite ces petites pointes roses durcies pas le plaisir. Naruto, sous les tendres caresses de Sasuke, ne pouvait que gémir, ce qui redoubla les ardeurs de ce dernier… Il le couvrit de baisers puis présenta trois doigts à Naruto qui s'en empara instantanément. Lorsqu'ils furent assez humidifiés, Sasuke les enfonça délicatement dans l'intimité de Naruto. Une fois assez préparé, il les remplaça par son membre dressé. Naruto ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur qui se transforma, une fois habitué à cette intrusion, en des gémissements de plaisir.

- *Voix rauque* Sa…Sasuke… plus vite !

Et Sasuke accéléra la cadence. Chaque coup de butoir touchant cette partie si sensible de Naruto. Ils étaient dans un état second, tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre n'avait plus aucune importance. Dans une dernière râle, ils se déversèrent, l'un sur l'autre, l'autre en lui. Puis s'effondrèrent. La tête de Sasuke se déposa sur le torse de son amant puis il s'endormit laissant un Naruto seul avec ses réflexions.

//

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux avec difficultés.

_Hummm… Quelle nuit… Je n'y aurais jamais cru. Mais maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? On va faire comme si de rien était ou va-t-il me rejeter à jamais ?_

Naruto s'agita un peu, tirant Sasuke de ses pensées. Ce dernier se leva et s'assis à côté de son compagnon.

- Tu es vraiment beau quand tu dors. *Effleure sa joue*

- Hummm…

- Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveillé.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Naruto… Je…

- J'ai bien réfléchi hier…

- *Baisse les yeux* Je comprends…

- Et je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais…

- … Hein ? Que tu m'aimais ?

- Je ne sais pas si ça marchera entre nous, mais en tout cas j'ai envie d'essayer.

- Naruto… Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je dis. Je n'aurais jamais couché avec quelqu'un pour qui je ne ressentais rien. Donc si tu veux bien de moi…

- Mais… Mais bien sûr ! Je… je…

- *Se lève* Bien. *L'embrasse avec tendresse*… Et si nous allions manger ? Je meurs de faim !

- Bi…bien.

_Fin du flash back_

Sasuke était couché sur le torse de Naruto, tendrement enlacé par les bras fermes de son bel amant endormi.

_Depuis cette merveilleuse nuit, Naruto et moi vivons ensemble. Je suis si heureux que je souris en permanence, ce qui surprit beaucoup de personnes au début. J'ai du mal à le croire, je suis enfin avec lui… Mon rêve est enfin devenu réalité. Je t'aime tellement mon ange blond… _*Se serre un peu plus*

- Hummm… *D'une voix endormie* Déjà réveillé ?

- Oui.

- *Resserrant son étreinte* Bien dormi ?

- Très bien. J'ai rêvé de toi…

- Hummm… Je vois. Un beau rêve alors.

- Tout à fait. Tu viens ? On va manger.

- Ok.

//

Après une journée bien remplie nos deux tourtereaux retrouvèrent leur lit avec impatience. Le silence de la nuit fut brisé par leur plaisir brûlant.

_Hummm… Quelle nuit ! Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que ? _*Tâtonne* _Où est passé Naruto ?_

- Naruto ?

Aucune réponse.

- *Se lève* Naruto ? Hé Naruto ! T'es là ?

Après avoir parcouru chaque pièce, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la maison.

_Merde ! Il est où ce con ? _

Il chercha dans toute la ville, demandant à plusieurs passants s'ils ne l'avaient pas croisé. La journée se termina et toujours aucune nouvelle de Naruto.

_Ce n'est pas possible… Personne ne sait où il peut bien être... Ce n'est pas vrai… Naruto…_

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, laissant un Sasuke de plus en plus inquiet. Puis un matin, au détour d'une ruelle, il fut alerté par une sombre odeur. Il s'approcha et poussa un hurlement de terreur. Là, entre deux poubelles, se tenait le cadavre rongé par les vers de Naruto. Il tomba à genoux et hurla encore.

- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je vais me réveiller ! Non ! Naruto !

Les passants alertés par ses cris s'approchèrent. Parmi eux se trouvait Kakashi, découvrant la scène, il attrapa fermement Sasuke et l'éloigna, non sans mal, de ce funeste endroit.

- Non ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Que c'est une mauvaise blague ! S'il te plait…dis le moi. *S'effondre en larmes*

- Sasuke… Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… Ce n'est pas possible…Il…il n'est pas mort !

- Sasuke… Il est bel et bien mort.

- Non ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! Il n'en a pas le droit !

- Sasuke…

- Non ! *Sombre dans le néant*

//

*Revenant à lui* _Qu'est-ce que ? Où suis-je ?_

- Hé… Sasuke ? Ca va ?

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Sasuke… Je suis vraiment navrée…

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- *D'une voix triste* Sasuke…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Il est mort. Il ne reviendra plus…

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Sasuke…

_Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Je…je… _*Flash* _Non… Non… Ce n'est pas vrai._

- Sakura… Que… que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il a été tué puis enterré. Et ensuite on l'a entreposé entre ces deux poubelles. On a retrouvé le criminel et mit en prison.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal… Il…il… Pourquoi !

- Je ne sais pas. Le criminel est un barge complet, je crois qu'il voyait d'un mauvais œil ta relation avec Naruto et lorsqu'il l'a rencontré, seul, il a tiré.

Les larmes se mirent à couler à flot sur les joues pâles de Sasuke.

Des heures plus tard, il était étendu sur son lit. Il n'avait pas bougé de la journée, restant là à pleurer…

_Pourquoi ? C'est si injuste ! Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour durer… Toutes les personnes qui me sont chères finissent par perdre la vie…C'est si cruel ! Naruto ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir ! Cette douleur est si insupportable ! Je… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Naruto ! Ne m'abandonne pas… _

Petit à petit, Sasuke cessa de pleurer. Il reprit son expression de marbre et ses yeux glacials. Il sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers la prison. Il y pénétra aisément et se rendit dans la cellule de l'assassin de son amant. Il le tortura pendant des heures, le faisant souffrir lentement… une fois achevé il partit. Il s'en alla loin, très loin de cette ville remplie de souvenirs… Cependant, un seul repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Cette vision cauchemardesque de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout étendue comme un vulgaire détritus au milieu de bennes à ordures, un orifice plus petit qu'une pièce de monnaie en plein milieu du front. Sa peau légèrement jaunie mangées pas les asticots et autres insectes nécrophages. Ses cheveux ternes, ses yeux clos…et cette odeur insupportable de chair en décomposition.

_Naruto…_

Sasuke arriva devant une grande falaise. Il s'approcha du bord et après une dernière pensée pour son compagnon, se jeta dans le vide.

…_Je t'aime._

//

- Aaaaaaaah !!

- Sasuke ! Et Sasuke ! Réveille-toi !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ? Na...Naruto ? Naruto, c'est bien toi ? *Au bord des larmes*

- Oui… Chut… Tu as fait un cauchemar…

- *Se jetant à son cou* Naruto ! *Fondant en larmes*

- *D'une voix rassurante* Chut… Allez, calme-toi. *Le serrant dans ses bras* Je suis là…

- C'était vraiment horrible… Tu…tu…

- Chut…

- Tu étais mort et…

- Chut, je suis là… Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Ca semblait si réel… J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu. Je ne le supporterai pas tu sais…

- Je sais… Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Je serai toujours près de toi. Je t'aime Sasuke.

- Moi aussi. Plus que tout… Plus que ma vie.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Mais c'est vrai. Je t'aime Naruto… Je t'aime tellement.

_Oh oui… Je t'aime… Je ne sais pas s'il y a des limites à l'amour mais en tout cas, une chose est certaine, jamais je ne survivrai à la douleur que me causerait ta perte…_

**Voilà. Ma fic est terminée, un peu trop guimauve je trouve, mais bon. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. A la base elle devait s'arreter après la mort de Sasuke, mais finalement je l'ai continuée... Je n'avais pas envie que ce soit une death fic. Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? Merci.**


End file.
